


The Possessive Kiss *KISS SERIES*

by sithisass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Love, hajime - Freeform, kiss, possessive, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithisass/pseuds/sithisass
Summary: "I-I'm sorry for the marks on your neck, I just want him to know that you are my girlfriend, not his."| TYPES OF KISSES SERIES |➪ The Possessive Kisses





	The Possessive Kiss *KISS SERIES*

The flash of displeasure in Iwaizumi's eyes wasn't avoidable, it was obvious that he was bothered — scorching with exasperation and jealousy.

Why did Oikawa do this?

Of course he enjoyed getting on his childhood friend's last nerves but the setter was taking it too far. That Trashykawa knew how important she was to him, then why couldn't he just cease and stop interfering with Iwaizumi's relationship? He didn't want the captain to mess with her.

The tanned male heard the loud hammering of his heart and after a minute, he began to become concerned. Oikawa was much better at interacting with girls while Iwaizumi was very shy and unapproachable, the setter could've possibly used some honeyed words that you'd fall for.

The thought made the vice-captain's hands clench into fists. He couldn't keep allowing Oikawa to continue do this to him, he really cared about you and did not think about another day without you by his side.

Practice was over anyways, he could finally take you home.

"Oi! Shittykawa, get away from her!"

The setter had a puckish grin on his mouth. "Ah, Iwa-chan, that's rude to interrupt someone in the middle of their conversation~"

You were amused by the fact that Iwaizumi shunned his friend's comment, reaching out for your hand. He wasn't usually like this but you did appreciate this side of him — where he was able to stand up for himself and let his confidence ascend to a high level.

Every time that flirt of a captain complimented you or was a tad bit too close to you, invading your personal space, your boyfriend just stood there, doing nothing. Yet when he met you somewhere alone, he presented his feelings and emotions through kisses that marked your skin. For the first months of your relationship, he still possessed the shyness that you thought would remain. He was too worried that he wasn't good enough, that maybe Oikawa was a better match for you after all. Hajime had so much potential, skill, an amazing personality that was always unnoticed by the other girls. He was perfect to you and he heard that often from you which always caused his cheeks to heat up.

By the time, he started realising that you were not just any girl and that you weren't trying to get closer to his friend through him. You were so much more to him and he seriously didn't want to lose you. He saw Oikawa as a threat to your relationship with him, maybe not even only the captain himself but other guys too. Anyone would fall for you and that was the truth.

You glanced up, wondering where your boyfriend was taking you as he continued to walk with his fingers intertwined with yours.

"Hajime?"

No response, he was silent.

Bewilderment flooded your complexion when he halted at a pretty secluded area behind the school. He looked over his shoulder to catch your confused gaze momentarily before tentatively turning towards you.

His hands wrapped around your waist while he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

You called his name again but as soon as it left your mouth, you felt his lips pressing against the soft skin on your neck. The kisses moved upwards to right under your jawline, making the decision to roughly capture your lips. Your fingers grasped his jersey as his wet muscle slithered in between the sweet flesh while his hands were firmly placed on your hips. The haste advances of his caused you to bump against the wall behind you, making you weak in the knees. Iwaizumi bit onto your lower lip before he left trails of harsh kisses on your neck. He rose his hands so they could deviously lower the zip of your top so he could have more access to your collarbone.

Your breath shook while the exposed skin of your chest and neck were occupied by the vehement kisses of his lips, the erotic flicks of his tongue and sharp nips of his teeth. Your responses varied from lightly flinging your head back and eliciting a very quiet moan you attempted to control — to the rough raking of your nails against his back. You clutched onto him desperately in a way to let him know that none of this could go any further. Anyone could catch you. When he kissed possessively, you considered him to be out of control.

When he finally understood your intentions, he took a step back, fixating his gaze on the ground in shame while mumbling continuous apologies. He was embarrassed of his actions and you knew that by the red tint on his whole complexion.

You traced your fingers over the sore spots on your skin, knowing that you couldn't miss a hickey that you were going to have to cover up. You sighed, fixing your top.

"I-I'm sorry for the marks, I just want him to know that you are my girlfriend, not his." he bowed slightly. "I'm sorry I did that again. It was so stupid and selfish of me to act so possessive over you. You're not an object. I'm sorry I just got carried away."


End file.
